Golden Stare
by Rynnie
Summary: rin is kidnapped by naraku, who is trying to make her his young mate. inu meets up wit a childhood sweet heart; things heat up wen sessh comes on scene; rating goes up as chappies go on; completed :) hope u guys like it
1. Saved, Two Familiar Faces

Chapter 1: Enter, Two in Need Of Help  
  
"I'll go and get the firewood, okay Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. She was wearing her school uniform, but with an oversized jacket. It was getting pretty cold. He nodded, wanting his ramen as quickly as possible with out him having to work for it. He felt quite lazy today, but he wasn't sure why. He leaned against a tree and closed his eyes, a waiting for her safe return.  
  
Kagome trudged along and quickly gather more than enough firewood. She was returning when she came across a small path. Vegetation had almost covered it, so she knew that it was unused. At least, that was what she thought until she saw a figure coming towards her on it. The figure was limping badly.  
  
"Hello?" Kagome called out unsurely. "Are you hurt? Hello?" But the person kept on walking. She guessed that the person hadn't heard her. When the figure was about twenty feet away from her, she backed away involuntarily.  
  
'Sesshoumaru?! Why is he here?! What happened to him?' She stood still, too scared to move. Sesshoumaru had kept his head down, and was looking at where he was stepping. His eyes suddenly found a pair of shoes, shoes he couldn't recognize. Yet the smell, it was like he had finally died and gone to heaven. Yet he knew that that wasn't true. He would go to hell, not heaven. His eyes slowly traveled up the person who was blocking his path to nowhere. His eyes locked onto hers and blinked slowly.  
  
'This is Inuyasha's wench? What is she doing here?' He thought. He saw fear pooling off of her like a waterfall that didn't know where to run. Her eyes traveled down his battered body and landed on his right waist, where his cloth was soaked through with blood. Her head jerked back up to his face and she saw that his eyes did not see clearly. (They were without the glare thing.) They are where rings under his eyes and Kagome could see his cheekbones.  
  
Then he just suddenly closed his eyes and slumped to the ground. Kagome dropped the firewood she had been caring.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" She asked hesitantly. 'I need Inuyasha now!' She picked up a rather sharp stick and rubbed it against her right arm until it bled. All she could do was hope that Inuyasha could smell it. And yes, he could. He jumped up so quickly and ran there so fast that Miroku and Sango hardly saw anything.  
  
"Kagome!" He yelled running to her. She was scared frozen, staring at something on the ground. Inuyasha looked down and saw his half brother lying on the ground.  
  
"Did he hurt you? Kagome.did you.hurt him?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shook her head.  
  
"I hurt myself so you would come. He just walked along this path and then collapsed." Kagome shivered as she saw the blood polling around him. Inuyasha picked her and the firewood up.  
  
"Come on. We should get back." He said. Kagome turned to him, "What about Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Are you going to leave your brother here to die?" She yelled at him.  
  
"Half brother." Inuyasha growled, turning and left.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called. But he was already gone.  
  
"How can he just leave his brother like this?" She asked under her breath. She turned to Sesshoumaru's cold body. She took off her jacket and wrapped it around him. She had gained some muscles during the past year she had been with Inuyasha. She pulled him to his feet and looped his left arm over her shoulder. She put her right arm around his waist, her left one holding onto his left arm. The progress was slow, but she finally made it to camp.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo cried. Then he screamed as he saw whom she was helping. After Kagome had explained everything, she softly lay down Sesshoumaru. She walked up to Inuyasha and backhanded him on the cheek.  
  
"How could you leave him there?" She yelled at him and attempted to hit him again when Miroku stepped in front and took the blow to the shoulder.  
  
"Ow! Kagome, you're getting pretty strong."  
  
"I'm sorry Miroku." She walked back over to Sesshoumaru and took her jacket off of him. She opened his already torn kimono and ended to his wounds. Sango came and sat next to her, helping he. Soon, Miroku and even Shippo tried to help. When all was done, Kagome washed her jacket and dried it near the fire Inuyasha had gotten going. She removed Sesshoumaru's top kimono, both the inner and outer layer, and wrapped her jacket around him instead. It was a bit too big for him. Good thing she had gotten it so big. She frowned when she saw that he was sweating. He started murmuring. Sango and Miroku leaned over to try and understand what he was saying.  
  
"Go." Miroku said. "He said 'go get'." Sango leaned over more intently.  
  
"Go get what?" Shippo asked. Sesshoumaru's eyes flung open.  
  
"Daughter!" He cried. Kagome and co jumped back, Shippo screaming. Kagome was the first to recover and quickly brought a cold cloth and wiped his face. His eyes were open and he was breathing heavily. He grabbed her hand and pulled it to his chest.  
  
"Hey you-" Inuyasha said standing up. Sesshoumaru ignored him and said to Kagome.  
  
"Go get my daughter. Please find.we were attacked.Naraku has her." He slid back into his uneasy sleep.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you have a niece?" Shippo asked his father figure.  
  
"Not that I know of."  
  
"Do you think that human child that was with him-is it she he is talking about?" Sango asked. Inuyasha stood up.  
  
"Something's coming. Can you feel it?" Miroku stood.  
  
"A human, but a damaged one." From the edge of the clearing came another limping figure. Her pale face shone brightly in the moonlight.  
  
"Ta-tasu.kete." She called out in a whimper meant to be a scream. "Help me." She collapsed to the ground. Miroku ran to "help her" but Sango beat him to it. She picked the girl up and laid her next to Sesshoumaru. The girl muttered something that sounded like thank you.  
  
"I-I found a little girl in the woods. I went to save her and then something attacked me. The girl screamed out to me-she-she said-" The girl left of in several coughs. Sesshoumaru moaned and rolled over, facing the girl. Her eyes went wide for a moment.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome asked. The girl sighed.  
  
"This guy-he reminded me of someone I used to know as a child. I don't think he ever liked me-we met each other only for a moment, and then he ran on his way. But, I-I pined for him. I guess-" She was cut off by Inuyasha.  
  
"Look-we'd love to know your personal love life but we need to know what the little girl said." The young woman turned to see the speaker. That voice. She then cried out.  
  
"It is you! Inuyasha!" She cried. She struggled to her feet and hugged him, not letting go.  
  
"Do-do I know you?" He stuttered, seeing Kagome's hurt expression. The girl let go of him and fell to her knees.  
  
"How could I be so stupid? I knew you wouldn't remember me! I should have just died that day. The only reason I lived was because I believed that you would come back for me! You can't even recognize my face, can you?" Kagome put her arm around the girl, comforting her.  
  
"Inuyasha had a rough childhood. You can't expect him to remember it all." She said, trying to comfort the girl. But all that did was upset her even more.  
  
"You, " she cried to Inuyasha, "all you remember is the bad things! Don't you remember at least one of the good ones?" She yelled at him. He growled.  
  
"Of course I remember at least one thing! I remember the girl that tried to protect me from all those humans. I remember how she told me it would be okay since she had punched one of the boys. Then my mom was killed and I ran and never went back! Are you happy now? Do you understand me at all bitch?" He was in such a furry.  
  
"I bet you don't even remember that girl's name!" She screamed at him.  
  
"Of course I do! It was Getsumei!" He yelled at her.  
  
"No it wasn't!" She shrieked back. "My name is Gesshoku! You stupid moron! I shouldn't have done a thing for you!" She turned and started to walk off but fell to the ground, her breathing shallow. She coughed up some blood.  
  
"Getsumei means moonlight." Miroku said.  
  
"Gesshoku also means moonlight." Sango said. Inuyasha's face contorted in pain.  
  
"Kinpa?" Inuyasha asked. "Is it really you?" (A/N: Kinpa also means moonlight, but it can also mean golden waves.) He went over to her and picked her up, holding her close to his face. She slapped him crying, "Unhand me you half man!" He picked her up and laid her down next to his brother. She turned to face Sesshoumaru and told the rest of the story, not knowing he was awake.  
  
"The little girl screamed at me. She told me to save her father. She gave me this and told me to tell him she has been dead once anyway, the experience wouldn't be new. She said to be accurate: "Rin's father is not her real one, but Rin loves him a lot. Please tell him I love him and will see him sooner or later." It was then I was attacked." Sesshoumaru turned to face her.  
  
"Eh?" Gesshoku said. "You're awake?"  
  
"Where is my Rin? Where is my daughter?" 


	2. Inuyasha's Stupidity and Kouga's Intelli...

Chapter 2: Inuyasha's Stupidity and Kouga's Intelligent Save  
  
//"I have a niece?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome hit him on the head. //  
  
"We don't know where she is Sesshoumaru, but we'll help find her for you." Kagome said.  
  
"What do you mean, we?" Inuyasha yelled at her. "I don't why you even brought him here! I told you to just let the jerk die!"  
  
"Inuyasha, sit." Kagome turned to the dirt eating Inu youkai. "How could you leave your own flesh and blood you stupid.stupid MUTT!" She screamed at him. Inuyasha looked up at her. Of all things to call him, why'd it have to be that? She seemed to realize what she said.  
  
"Oh.Inuyasha? I-" Inuyasha cut her off.  
  
"Save it bitch! I knew you liked that stupid wimpy wolf from the beginning! If that's how you think of me, then just leave! We don't need you!" He yelled at her. Kagome fumed.  
  
"You can't do anything with out me!" She yelled.  
  
"Watch me!" He yelled, getting in her face.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Kagome yelled. Both of their faces were turning red with anger.  
  
"SHUT UP WITCH!" He yelled. Sesshoumaru curled into a ball on the ground. Gesshoku looked at him.  
  
"Are they always like this?" She whispered to him. He moaned and turned over. A puddle of blood covered the ground where he had moved.  
  
"You're bleeding. Don't worry-I'll try to make it stop." She whispered some more, but Sesshoumaru had already drifted into an uneasy sleep. Gesshoku started her work while the two "lovers" kept on bickering. Shippo cowered in fear. He had never scene them act this badly before. He turned to look for Miroku and Sango to find that they were leaving. He ran up just in time to jump on Kirara.  
  
"Where are we going?" Shippo asked Miroku.  
  
"Just some place far away so those two can calm down." Sango sighed and leaned back onto Miroku's shoulder. Shippo looked at Miroku's spine shivering smile. Suddenly Sango sat up. Miroku's hand rubbed her butt. She turned to face them and Shippo let out a shriek of fear.  
  
"HOUSHI SAMA!" *POW Gesshoku stopped her work for a moment.  
  
"Did you hear that?" She whispered to Sesshoumaru. "It sounded like a real hard slap."  
  
"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled, interrupting Gesshoku from her thoughts.  
  
"WHY SHOULD I LEAVE YOU ALONE? STUPID PRICK! KIKYO'S MUCH BETTER THAN YOU!" Inuyasha stopped in mid sentence. Kagome turned to face him.  
  
"Well, in case you haven't noticed, SHE'S DEAD AND EATING SOULS TO SURVIVE! She's- she's just a dead BITCH!" Gesshoku stood up and walked over to Inuyasha, trying to calm them both down, but that was the last straw for Inuyasha. He stepped forward and slapped Kagome. She was flung backwards down by where Sesshoumaru was.  
  
"Don't you talk that way about Kikyo!" Kagome clutched her cheek. She turned back to Inuyasha.  
  
"How could I ever have loved you? You are an ungrateful beast! Go to hell and be with your Kikyo! You.you are a MUTT! JUST DIE FOR ALL I CARE!" Inuyasha turned and leapt off into the forest. Kagome turned and sank to her knees, clutching her cheek. A bruise was beginning to swell up. It hurt so badly.  
  
"Are you okay?" Gesshoku asked, coming down next to her.  
  
"Why don't you go with your mutt boy?" She yelled at Gesshoku. She cringed.  
  
"My mutt boy isn't the one that ran away with my heart. He was the person that I believe you can change him into." Kagome cried, and turned to look around for her best friend.  
  
"Sango?" She asked. "Miroku Sama? Where did everyone go?"  
  
"They left when you guys were arguing."  
  
"TRAITORS!" Kagome screamed before curling up and crying herself to sleep. Sesshoumaru who was now awake and feeling much better looked at her with softness. His brother was very cruel to this young woman. Gesshoku sighed and pulled Kagome's sleeping bag around the said person's shoulders. Gently raising Kagome's head, Gesshoku placed a pillow underneath it. It was then Gesshoku looked up at the stars.  
  
"Gengetsu." She said, eyeing the moon. "Gengetsu.cresant moon?" She turned to stare at Sesshoumaru's forehead.  
  
"Perfect." Gesshoku said. Sesshoumaru regarded her. Even though he felt better, he still couldn't move. Gesshoku knelled down next to him.  
  
"Don't worry, it won't hurt, but it will feel weird." She raised her hands to the moon and a beautiful beam of light came from it. She reflected it onto Sesshoumaru's forehead. He was of course, shocked but then a warmth ness filled his fingertips. It spread through his whole body and he realized that he could move. Gesshoku started to shudder. The moonlight vanished and Sesshoumaru sat up. Gesshoku fell on the ground. Her strength was drained. She sighed and looked up at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I can't go after the one who took your daughter. I am not fast enough to deal with his speed. But now I have transferred some of my own power unto you, you can track him down. The path to him will only be visible during a moon night. When moonlight touches Naraku's evil energy, it will glow white. You can find the path now if you like, but the path will fade shortly, as there are clouds coming tonight." She looked north of the moon. Ominous black clouds were already drifting over it. Sesshoumaru just moved to a different tree trunk and leaned against it to sleep. Gesshoku, powerless, was left to sleep as she was. All she could manage to do was close her eyes before sleep took her.  
  
It was morning, but sunlight wasn't hitting her face. Still weakened by last night's troubles, she awkwardly sat up and opened her eyes. She was sleeping under a tree, a couple ones away from where Sesshoumaru had been sleeping. Gesshoku spied him sitting up in the branches.  
  
"Did you.?" She asked. Sesshoumaru looked down at her and glared. She turned away from him and crawled to where Kagome had started breakfast.  
  
"What is that?" Gesshoku asked curiously. "It's called cereal. This is and ice pack that's helped keep the milk cold. Although it's getting onto winter here, so I doubt that I'll be needing it any more." Gesshoku nodded.  
  
"They're coming." Sesshoumaru suddenly said.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome and Gesshoku asked in unison. It was then Kirara flew over the trees and landed on the ground in front of them. Sango jumped off.  
  
"Whose idea was it to leave?" Gesshoku asked. Miroku smiled and said, "Well, when the going gets rough, we need to get a going now don't we?" Gesshoku stood up and walked over to him, hitting him across the cheek.  
  
"How dare you just get up and leave! Leave us with that...that abusive and cruel mutt!" Gesshoku yelled at him.  
  
"What happened? Where is Inuyasha?" Sango asked. Gesshoku turned to Sango.  
  
"That dog hit her! Look at her face!" Sango ran over to Kagome, followed by Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara.  
  
They all crouched down and Sango lifted up her friend's quavering chin.  
  
"Inuyasha did this?" Miroku asked. Shippo started crying. Kagome's cheek had swelled during the night.  
  
"I-I didn't mean to call Kikyo a bitch, I really didn't. It just came out of my mouth before I thought about it." Kagome said, starting to cry again.  
  
"I'm going to hunt him down." Sango said.  
  
"Me too." Miroku flowed her to Kirara and jumped behind Sango.  
  
"Do you like this position?" He asked her.  
  
*WAP They had all eaten. To Kagome's surprise, Gesshoku went under Sesshoumaru's tree.  
  
"Would you like something to eat?" Gesshoku asked him. He looked away.  
  
"I know your hungry. Your body's food and nutrition's where emptied from last night. You need something to settle your stomach. Come down." To Kagome's surprise, he did. But the surprise didn't last very long. Sesshoumaru grabbed Gesshoku by her neck and lifted her off the ground, which wasn't very hard to do, seeing how she in shape.  
  
"Your pathetic human food can not fulfill my needs, human." Suddenly Kagome groaned. Sesshoumaru and Gesshoku looked over at her and she ran behind them. Sesshoumaru dropped Gesshoku and turned his attention to Kagome.  
  
"What are you doing wench?" Kagome glared at him.  
  
"Hiding, what else?"  
  
"Hiding? From what?" Gesshoku gasped as a greenish blue tornado appeared and a handsome wolf youkai skidded top a halt, carrying something on his back.  
  
"Kagome!" Kouga called. "I knew I-" Kouga stopped when he saw Sesshoumaru. He sniffed Sesshoumaru's scent.  
  
"So you're the one." He said to Sesshoumaru. He took the bundle of blankets from his back and unwrapped one corner. Rin lay inside sleeping.  
  
"That Kagura witch was carrying her away when I attacked and the smell was familiar to dog turd's. But, as I can see, it was a slightly different smell. Kouga handed the sleeping Rin over to Sesshoumaru, which he gladly accepted.  
  
"Kagome," Kouga said, "I want you to be my woman now. Please stop tagging along with that stupid Inuyasha." Kagome cringed.  
  
"I don't ever want to here that stupid mutt's name again!" Kagome yelled at Kouga. He blinked. When he finally recognized her face, he started yelling as well.  
  
"What happened to your face? Did that stupid dog turd do this to you? Where is he?" Kouga looked around threatingly. Then he saw Gesshoku.  
  
"Who are you?" Kouga asked. Gesshoku looked curiously at Kagome.  
  
"My name is Gesshoku. Thank you for returning Rin to her father." Kouga cocked his head curiously.  
  
"Are you the mother?" Gesshoku's eyes widened.  
  
"WHAT?" She asked. "Do I look that old?" She put each hand to her cheeks, checking for wrinkles and / or hanging skin.  
  
"No, you look Kagome's age. I asked that because your smell is intermingled with his." Kouga nodded to Sesshoumaru. Kagome stood behind Kouga now.  
  
"You slept with him last night?" Kagome asked. Gesshoku froze. Her face was really red.  
  
"No I did not SLEEP with HIM last night. I healed his battered body with my own strength. That's all." She added, seeing Kagome's eyebrows going up and down. The answer suited Kouga though. He turned back to Kagome.  
  
"Please be safe while I go and hunt down Inuyasha." He held her hands. "When I return, I promise I will make you happy some way." He turned to go when Sesshoumaru stopped him.  
  
"How can I repay you for the safe return of my daughter?" Kouga thought a moment.  
  
"Can you watch over Kagome and her two friends, Gesshoku and that kid, Shippo, until I return?" Kouga asked. Sesshoumaru didn't want to do such a thing, but it was the least he could do for his daughter's safe return to him. Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"You have my word." Kouga sped off but not before calling to Kagome, "By woman!" Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome, Gesshoku, and Shippo. They all looked at him. Gesshoku spoke first.  
  
"Well, I know you are still hungry. We have to get you something to eat." She walked away into the forest.  
  
"I'll be back in about 10 minutes. By!" She disappeared into the dense jungle. Ten minutes came and gone, but Gesshoku still hadn't returned.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, it's been over a half an hour. We should go look for her." Kagome stood and called the now playing Rin and Shippo over. Sesshoumaru stood and walked into the forest. Kagome and the rest quickly followed.  
  
They had been walking not five minutes when they heard an all to familiar yell.  
  
"Somebody help me! Tasu kete!"  
  
So how do you ppl like? I didn't get any reviews (, but I really liked this chapter so I put it up. Hope you like. Please review. 


	3. Inuyasha's Mind is Taken

marnika() : this is an inu/kagome story, in one of the iy episodes, Naraku has Kagura kidnap Rin. How all of this happens and why will be later explained in this story. Thanks for reviewing :P  
  
(This chapter has a vulgar part in it at the end. Nothing too bad.)  
  
Chapter 3: Inuyasha's Mind Is Taken  
  
//"Somebody help me! Tasu kete!"//  
  
"That was Gesshoku's voice!" Kagome called frightfully. Sesshoumaru held out his hand to stop her from running forward. He turned his head and studies her worried face.  
  
"Stop." He warned her. "My brother has her."  
  
"Quite right, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled, springing down from the treetops. Gesshoku was struggling in his arms.  
  
"Stop!" Inuyasha commanded her.  
  
"Let me go Inuyasha!" She yelled at him. His grip around her arms and across her chest tightened. She growled loudly. The hairs on Sesshoumaru's neck stood up. Inuyasha looked at her panicky before hitting her in the back of her head. It hurt, but that wasn't the bad thing about it.  
  
"Oh, no! That's the optical section of the brain!" Kagome whispered frantically. "Her eye sight is probably darkening!" Sesshoumaru was listening intently.  
  
How does she know all of this? I don't even know what part of the human brain is connected to what. Sesshoumaru thought. He glanced back at her for a second before once again concentrating on Inuyasha. Gesshoku started becoming afraid. She couldn't see anything. Her hand gripped Inuyasha's arm, which was almost above her heart.  
  
"Stop it Inuyasha!" Kagome called. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. His eyes reflected her bruised and battered face.  
  
*  
  
"Kagome?" He asked. "I-I'm sorry for hitting you. But now Kikyo's dead and I can be with you peacefully. I just need to seek revenge to cure the anger in my heart." Kagome looked up at him sadly and nodded.  
  
"Apology accepted, Inuyasha." He smiled back at her and dropped Gesshoku. They ran to each other in slow motion, arms out stretched.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Kagome!" They called at the same time, finally embracing each other. Inuyasha's hand lifted to the back of Kagome's head.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kagome. How could you ever forgive me? I love you and always will. You are much brighter and cheerier than Kikyo. You two are nothing alike and I'm sorry to say that I do not know what I felt for her. Whatever it is, it isn't anything compared to how I feel for you." Kagome looked into his dark golden eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha." She whispered. "I love you too." With that, their head leaned together and they kissed passionately.  
  
*  
  
(A/N: Everything in between the *'s was a load of crap. IT NEVER HAPPENED. I just felt like writing a way fluffy and mushy part right there. Please refer to the last line before the first * if you are lost)  
  
"You deserve that mark on your face for your whole life bitch!" Inuyasha yelled down to Kagome. She shrank back.  
  
"Let Gesshoku go! She didn't do anything!" Kagome yelled back at him.  
  
"Oh yes she did." Inuyasha said in the scariest voice he had. Sesshoumaru smelt Gesshoku's fear rise up and pool off of her. He also smelt his little brother's contentment with it. Sesshoumaru growled. He wouldn't let his brother hurt this girl, especially when he promised to take care of them. He always kept his promises. Well, only if he had agreed to them.  
  
"What did she do?" Sesshoumaru asked in his always-calm attitude.  
  
"She killed Kikyo. I'll kill you!" He gripped Gesshoku's arm and started to dig his claws in her flesh. But as suddenly as it had come, her fear vanished. Sesshoumaru took a small step back. Kagome thought he was about to jump and save Gesshoku, but it didn't happen.  
  
"How dare you." Gesshoku's body was infused with a black and evil energy. "HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed at Inuyasha. Kagome stepped back, shocked at all the energy that was building around Gesshoku.  
  
"Gesshoku?" She whispered. But Gesshoku wasn't listening. She kept on yelling at Inuyasha.  
  
"You were always playing with that Kikyo! All she did was talk bad about you whenever you were gone. She was just using you to get rid of the Shikon no Tama! I almost died protecting you that day you ran away! How dare you protect her even now! She did nothing for you! She only wants you know because Kagome likes you and you like her and she has pieces of the Shikon no Tama!" Inuyasha's eyes seemed to brighten. He looked confused for a moment before he jumped above Gesshoku and did a flying kick to her head. She slammed to the ground and Inuyasha was on top of her in seconds. He flew punch after punch before Sesshoumaru was got there and yanked him off. Gesshoku stood up and swayed on her feet. Blood was dripping from her nose and mouth.  
  
"Pugh." She mumbled. Inuyasha slashed at Sesshoumaru's face, cutting it. The elder brother let go and jumped above Inuyasha. He produced his whip and flung it at Inuyasha, who dodged to where Kagome was helping Gesshoku stand. He punched Kagome in the stomach, with his claws slashing in her. Flakes of her blood scattered everywhere as Inuyasha with drew his hand. He turned to Gesshoku and gripped her hair at her scalp. He was starting to yank it off when Sesshoumaru hit him on the back of the head. Kagome sprawled out onto the ground. She looked at the two brothers fighting before saying her word. "Sit." She mumbled. Inuyasha slammed to the ground. When Inuyasha sat up, he started to look around wildly.  
  
"What happened?" He demanded to Sesshoumaru. "Why are you here? What did Kikyo do to me?" He asked. Sesshoumaru glared.  
  
"You should be asking yourself a few questions. Like, why did I just try to scalp Gesshoku? Or maybe why did I pulverize Kagome's stomach with my claws?" Sesshoumaru answered. Inuyasha turned around and saw the two in question on the ground, both bleeding.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried and jumped over to her. "What happened? Who did this to you?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. She reached out for his hand. His eyes traveled down to it and saw the blood all over it.  
  
"I.I did it?" He asked shakily. "It was Kikyo! I met her and she did something to me. That's all I can remember until a few seconds ago." Gesshoku stood and walked over to them. She stumbled and started to fall when Sesshoumaru caught her. She steadied herself and said thanks before continuing to Inuyasha.  
  
"What did Kikyo do to you?" She asked slowly.  
  
"She had something glowing on her finger and she touched me on my forehead with it." Inuyasha turned to Sesshoumaru. "Please, heal her with your sword!" Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"And why would I do that? I do not help filthy humans." He said calmly. Gesshoku turned to him angrily.  
  
"You promised." She said. After a few seconds she called behind him, "Shippo! Rin! You can come out now!" The said to did come out and ran to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome!" cried Shippo, starting to cry. "Are you okay?" There was blood all over the ground and Shippo's yellow fur was already red with it.  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned as Gesshoku glared at him.  
  
"You promised." The words kept on repeating in his mind. He stood there, frozen, as if he had become a log. Gesshoku frowned.  
  
"If you don't do it, then I will!" She yelled at him and pulled out the sword from its sheath. Sesshoumaru was startled.  
  
"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Move aside dog breath." She said to both brothers. Inuyasha did as he was told but Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"Nobody insults me." He said. Gesshoku moved around him and concentrated. Suddenly she swung the sword through Kagome's wounds and they healed. Sesshoumaru stepped back.  
  
"How are you able to wield my sword? It has only one master and that is I." 


	4. Sesshoumaru and his Profanity Lesson

marina(): heres your "fight" . I hope its okay.  
  
WARNING: SWEARING IS INVOLVED HEAVILY IN THIS CHAPPIE  
  
Chapter 4: Sesshoumaru's Only Idiotic Moment: Getting Involved In Kouga's Argument  
  
Gesshoku glared.  
  
"I'm a miko stupid. I can do these things." She handed him back the sword, which he took.  
  
"Do not insult me wench."  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?" She said, starting to raise her voice. He raised his hand to hit her but she glared at him.  
  
"Kouga wouldn't be very happy now would he?" She said. Rin noticed her lord's position and ran in front of Gesshoku.  
  
"Please don't hurt her, Sesshoumaru Sama! She tried to save Rin!"  
  
"And failed." Sesshoumaru retorted.  
  
"And you didn't?" Gesshoku growled. Sesshoumaru was taken aback. This girl was a quick thinker.  
  
Kagome moaned. Inuyasha cradled her in his arms.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kagome, will you ever forgive me?" Kagome smiled.  
  
"Oh, Inu-"  
  
"DOG BREATH!" A voice yelled before tackling Inuyasha. Inuyasha doubled back and kicked him off.  
  
"What do you want you wimpy wolf?"  
  
"How dare you hit my woman! I'll kill you!" Kouga lunged for Inuyasha again, who dodged.  
  
"How does that stupid idiot know?" Inuyasha asked Gesshoku.  
  
"He's not the only one hunting you. Miroku and Sango are also looking for you." She stated calmly. Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kouga lunged at him again. What was left was a blur of their movements.  
  
"That Kouga is fast, yeah?" Gesshoku asked Kagome, who had healed and taken a stand next to her.  
  
"He's using Shinkon shards."  
  
"Oh. He's cheating but Inuyasha is still beating him?"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Kouga yelled, jumping away from Inuyasha and landing in front of Gesshoku.  
  
"Are they in his ears?" Gesshoku asked Kagome. Kouga growled.  
  
"Why you." To everyone's surprise, Sesshoumaru walked in front of Gesshoku before Kouga could do anything.  
  
"They are defiantly not in his nose, seeing how he didn't find Inuyasha fast enough." Kouga growled.  
  
"You did not perform your end of the deal." Kouga said. "I told you to protect them and you didn't protect my woman!"  
  
Sesshoumaru glared but said nothing.  
  
"Don't have that cool attitude with me!" Kouga yelled and raised his fist. Sesshoumaru had him pinned against a tree trunk behind them in a matter of mili seconds. Kouga kicked, but Sesshoumaru was already back where Rin was. Inuyasha took over and bopped Kouga over the head like how he usually did to Shippo. Kouga growled and jumped on Inuyasha. They started fighting all over again.  
  
"MUTT FACE!"  
  
"WIMPY WOLF!"  
  
"DOG BREATH!"  
  
"WOLF BREATH!"  
  
"DOG TURD!"  
  
"FUCKER!"  
  
"SHIT FACE!"  
  
Sesshoumaru watched with interest until they started swearing at one another. Such profanity should not be allowed in front of Rin.  
  
"BE SILENT." He roared. The canines stopped throwing their fists for a moment before retorting back to him at the same time, "SHUT THE FUCK UP FUCK FACE!" Sesshoumaru's only fist clenched. Kouga and Inuyasha went back to fighting each other.  
  
Sesshoumaru jumped in between them both and punched them both. They slid along the ground. Both sat up and rubbed his cheek before growling and jumping at Sesshoumaru. He easily knocked his brother to the side and dodged Kouga's kick.  
  
"Oi, Kouga." Inuyasha called.  
  
"Just this once, we will team up." Kouga said, getting Inuyasha's eye signals. They lunged at Sesshoumaru again and again.  
  
After a few minutes, both jumped high above Sesshoumaru and came down from either side.  
  
"Fuck." He said before they all crashed together. A mound of dirt blew up around them, making them invisible to Rin, Kagome, Gesshoku, and Shippo. Rin had been listening intently and heard what her lord had said.  
  
"Fuck." She said smiling. Gesshoku, Kagome, and Shippo jumped back in surprise. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Rin cried happily. The dirt loud blew away. Three figures walked out of it. The tallest one moaned at what he heard.  
  
"Rin, don't say such language unless I do it." Sesshoumaru commanded.  
  
"But you did, Sesshoumaru Sama. You said fuck so then I said fuck and fuck fuck fuck!" Gesshoku had recovered and knelt besides Rin.  
  
"Now, Rin. That word is a very bad word to say. Only people as old as Sesshoumaru-Sama, Kouga-Kun, and Inuyasha can say that." Rin nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was a bad word!" She said, starting to cry. Lifting up her arms to Gesshoku. She lifted the crying child into her arms. Inuyasha stepped forward, swaying on his feet.  
  
"How come I didn't get a nice name?" He asked before falling over and collapsing. Behind him, Kouga did the same. (a/n: Inuyasha's talking about when Gesshoku called Sesshoumaru-Sama and Kouga Kun, but didn't add anything to Inuyasha.)  
  
"Well, I guess we'll camp here for the night." Kagome said. Gesshoku nodded and wrapped her arms a bit tighter around Rin, seeing how a chillier wind was picking up. The child snuggled into the warmness and fell asleep.  
  
"She looks just like a cute little angel." Gesshoku commented. She turned to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"If you're the father, where is her mom?" Sesshoumaru stiffened. Kagome turned to face them as well. She wanted to hear this story.  
  
Sesshoumaru saw there was no way out of it. He limped over to a tree and sat down, leaning against it. He wasn't a weak demon like that Kouga and his Halfling brother.  
  
"After Inuyasha used the Wind Scar on me." He began. Kagome and Gesshoku sat on either side of him, watching the sun set and the moon rise.  
  
".and she's followed me ever since." The moon was high in the sky by the time he had finished. Kagome nodded sleepfully and walked over to her sleeping bag and fell asleep with in minutes.  
  
"Well. Good night.oh, here." Gesshoku handed Rin to Sesshoumaru. He took her awkwardly. He had never slept with the child before. Gesshoku noticed this.  
  
"You don't sleep with her? Even when it's cold like this?" He just looked away. Gesshoku took the sleeping Rin back from him and leaned against a tree opposite of Sesshoumaru. Rin was in her lap, snuggled up and warm.  
  
"Where do you go when it's cold like this? Don't you have something warm?" Sesshoumaru said, breaking the silence.  
  
"I did.until I was attacked." Sesshoumaru was taken aback.  
  
"What else was ruined?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing of importance to you." She said before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. Sesshoumaru watched her for a while before falling asleep on his own. 


	5. Naraku's Smell

Disclaimer: .u do not know where I live!!! \  
  
Oh, italics are thoughts by whichever person I was writing about last- unless I write "thought so and so"  
  
Chapter 6: Naraku's Smell  
  
Gesshoku moved in her sleep.  
  
What was the really soft thing she was holding?  
  
It was so warm. Gesshoku moaned and rolled over. She opened her eyes and saw Rin sleeping by her side. It was early morning at the sun just started to rise over a peak far off in the distance. She started to sit up when she realized she was holding that soft and.fluffy thing.  
  
It wasn't a figment of my imagination?  
  
Her eyes budged at what she saw. She was holding the fur around a very agitated looking Sesshoumaru. He was glaring so evilly too!  
  
"Waking me up by tugging on this is quite rude and painful woman."  
  
"What? I did it in my sleep, OKAY?" Gesshoku said, throwing it down angrily. This was no way to start off a morning together. Sesshoumaru kept his cool stance.  
  
"Why don't you.ever do something?" Gesshoku yelled. Kagome awoke to find Gesshoku screaming her head off at Sesshoumaru, who looked like he was about to kill her. Rin stirred and yawned, stretching. Gesshoku quieted down. Rin opened her eyes and sat up.  
  
"It was so good weather last night, huh, Sesshoumaru Sama? I didn't even shiver!" She stood up and started running around. Gesshoku looked at Sesshoumaru and glared.  
  
"I told you she gets cold." Sesshoumaru clenched his fist, but did nothing.  
  
The mounds that were Inuyasha and Kouga moaned and sat up, rubbing various parts of their body.  
  
"Uhhh.by woman! I'll come to get you after I kill Naraku!" Kouga said, before speeding off.  
  
"Did he lose his memory or something?" Gesshoku asked.  
  
"Well, he's always been a little less of a short term memory person." Kagome asked.  
  
"A little?" Inuyasha yelled. "Come back here you fucker!"  
  
"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome said. Inuyasha sat hard.  
  
"What did you do to get him to do that?" Gesshoku asked.  
  
"A prayer bead necklace."  
  
"Really? I've heard of them but never seen of them before."  
  
"What kind of miko are you?" Sesshoumaru muttered quietly.  
  
"A determined one, stupid!" Gesshoku yelled at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Whoa, you don't want to make him mad!" Kagome said urgently. Gesshoku quieted down. Rin had wondered over to Inuyasha.  
  
"You bad doggy. It serves you right. You can't say bad words. No, no, no." Rin wagged her finger in Inuyasha's face. He looked as though he wanted to bite it off.  
  
"Uhhh- come here, Rin-Chan." Gesshoku said.  
  
"You don't want to make Inuyasha koru mad."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME BITCH?" Inuyasha roared, springing from the ground.  
  
"DOG TURD! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?"  
  
"WHY YOU-"  
  
"SIT DOWN!" Gesshoku laughed as Inuyasha face planted. So did Rin. Then she stopped and looked around.  
  
"Sesshoumaru Sama, where is Jaken Sama?" Sesshoumaru looked to the side.  
  
"He is gone, Rin."  
  
"Gone where, Sesshoumaru Sama? When's he gonna come back?"  
  
"He's not coming back, Rin." Rin started to understand.  
  
"Sesshoumaru Sama, is Jaken Sama.dead?" Sesshoumaru nodded and walked away.  
  
"Come, Rin. We are leaving." But Rin didn't budge. She had lost so many people she loved already. Why another one? (A/n: later on in the story, Rin and Jaken like each other (not mushy love, but kind of kid/hero type thing). Rin looked at her feet.  
  
"Sesshoumaru Sama." She whispered. He stopped walking and looked at her.  
  
"How come you didn't save him? Like how you did to me? Why didn't you save him?" Rin started crying.  
  
"He's more important to you than me, right? All I do is slow you down. He can defend himself most of the time. Why didn't you save him?" Sesshoumaru faced her properly.  
  
"Rin, we are going to save him. I found his scent leaving with you. Naraku has him and is using him as bait." He turned around and kept walking.  
  
"How do you know he's that way?" Kagome called.  
  
"My sense of smell is better that your mate. He is this way." Sesshoumaru turned around.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, MATE?" Kagome shrieked.  
  
"YEAH! She- SHE'S JUST MY SHARD DETECTOR!" Inuyasha cried. Kagome looked at him.  
  
"Is that all I am to you?" They started bickering. In the mean time, Shippo and Gesshoku rolled their eyes.  
  
"Maybe he was talking about Kouga and Kagome." Shippo said. Inuyasha and Kagome stopped for a moment. The next however, Inuyasha was punching the crap out of Shippo, making Kagome scream louder and sit him a few more times.  
  
Gesshoku stood up and ran after Sesshoumaru and Rin.  
  
"Wait up!" She called to them. They were a while away before Gesshoku looked back and saw Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo were still fighting.  
  
"YOU GUYS!" She yelled really loud and unexpectedly, making Sesshoumaru almost jump and Rin turn around. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo looked up and saw the distance between them.  
  
"STOP BICKERING AND GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE!" Kagome picked up Shippo in her arms and started running towards them.  
  
"You come back here!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome shrieked in reply.  
  
It was midday, and all of the "pathetic human wenches" were eating lunch.  
  
"Well, you should be used to this, Sesshoumaru Sama, after all, Rin eats lunch too, doesn't she?" Gesshoku said. Sesshoumaru stayed quiet.  
  
"You do feed her lunch, don't you?" Gesshoku asked after a few moments.  
  
"Rin fends for herself!" Rin cried happily.  
  
"You're too young to fend for yourself. I couldn't go until I was sixteen!" Gesshoku cried in disbelief. Everyone starred at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Ahem.Rin, could you cover your ears really well and look the other way until I tap you or something?" Gesshoku asked. She nodded and hummed, doing it.  
  
Gesshoku turned to Sesshoumaru with a smile that soon turned into a frown. Her eyes got big and she had the whole flames behind her thing, complete with a volcano exploding behind her.  
  
"YOU DON'T FUCKING FEED HER? WHAT ABOUT BREAKFAST? LUNCH? DINNER?" Gesshoku yelled.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU?" More silence.  
  
"YOU ARE BY FAR THE WORST PARENT I HAVE EVER COME ACROSS!" Sesshoumaru stood up, facing her.  
  
"I have never had this duty before and I am to ready. If you're so great, you do it." He growled, his voice rising in defiant anger. He was, however, a bit shaken from the previous view of her.  
  
Inuyasha's mouth was to the ground and Kagome's eyes were wide. Gesshoku frowned.  
  
"Fine." She marched over and tapped Rin.  
  
"Okay, Rin, it seems that I'll have to be your mother for a while. But your old mother and father liked each other a lot, right?"  
  
"Yes! They loved each other!"  
  
"Well, Sesshoumaru Sama and I aren't like that. He's just over there, nothing for me, nothing for him, okay?" Rin nodded, but a bit confused.  
  
"Okay, are you hungry?" Rin looked to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Answer truthfully, Rin." Rin nodded.  
  
"Okay, come with me." Gesshoku nodded and they both walked to the side of the trail they had been traveling on.  
  
"Berries! Eat those ones!" Rin grabbed a handful of berries, which Gesshoku instantly recognized as being poisonous.  
  
"Don't eat those Rin!" Gesshoku cried. Rin paused.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Thos are poisonous. Here, you see the orange color at the stem?" Rin nodded.  
  
"That is one of many things that signify the plant is poisonous." Gesshoku warned.  
  
Gesshoku could tell Rin had had one of the best days of her life. The child was about to fall asleep.  
  
"Rin, come here." Gesshoku said tiredly, opening her arms to her adopted child.  
  
"Okay." Rin got up and went to her mother's arms. Gesshoku got into a comfortable position on the ground before Rin snuggled to her mother's warmness.  
  
"My mommy, she used to hold me like this. I . miss her." The child said. All mommies hold their kids like this, Rin", Gesshoku said before the child fell asleep.  
  
"Naraku's scent is still fresh." Sesshoumaru said, mentioning his presence.  
  
"So?" Gesshoku said.  
  
"I can.also see that moon lit trail of yours."  
  
"You're supposed to." Gesshoku answered. Kagome turned over in her sleeping bag. She seemed to be having a nightmare, but awoke suddenly from it.  
  
"Gesshoku?" She asked. "Have Miroku, Sango, and Kirara returned yet?" Gesshoku shook her head.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I wonder if.they were captured by Naraku.I had a strange dream but maybe its just fate." Kagome said.  
  
"Nothing is fate. Everything has a purpose." Gesshoku said.  
  
"What happened in your dream?"  
  
"They were searching for something. Then a light flashed out of the corner of my eye and they were knocked back wards, off Kirara. Kirara fell to the ground.which was a long fall- I don't know what happened to Sango and Miroku though."  
  
"What makes you think Naraku has her?"  
  
"Because, through out the whole dream, I felt a lot of Shikon Shards and an evil aura, though it felt stronger than Naraku."  
  
"Does that mean Naraku's grown stronger or is it another person stronger than Naraku himself?" Asked Inuyasha, startling them all, especially because they thought he was asleep.  
  
"I think-" Gesshoku was cut off from a swift moment of Sesshoumaru, silencing them all. He turned his head, obviously hearing something far off. He sniffed it.  
  
"Your friend, Kirara, is coming." They all turned and Inuyasha stood up.  
  
"Kirara's blood is everywhere!" He cried. The figure finally emerged. There was blood everywhere in her usual yellow-tan fur.  
  
Shippo moaned at the smell of blood and opened his sleeping eyes.  
  
"KIRARA!" He cried desperately.  
  
Rin too moaned an opened her eyes. She crawled over to where the massive cat had shrunken to its small form. She closed her eyes and was enveloped in light. Then a bright, blinding flash knocked them all out. 


	6. A Girl of Six

Koolkatlily: thanks for reviewing (  
  
Chapter Seven: A Girl of Six  
  
"Uhhh..." Kagome moaned and turned over. "What's that powerful aura?" She asked.  
  
Gesshoku sat up, shaking her head.  
  
"Rin... Rin healed Kirara or something..." It took Gesshoku a while for it to finally process in her head. Rin HEALED the cat demon.  
  
"RIN CHAN! RIN? RIN!" Gesshoku started yelling. She looked everywhere but couldn't see the child.  
  
"Shut up wench. She is sleeping." Sesshoumaru sat in a tree above them, holding the sleeping child, you, in turn, was holding onto Kirara.  
  
"Why are you holding her?" Gesshoku asked. Sesshoumaru glared.  
  
"Were you not affected by the blast?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru gazed down at Kagome.  
  
"It has after effects, if that's what you mean." He answered simply.  
  
"Your man over there, for example, his hearing is shot for the time being."  
  
"My MAN?" Kagome screeched. Gesshoku swore she thought a small smile played across Sesshoumaru's lips. But even more to their amusement, Kagome turned around.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She asked a lump of red, which was twirling his fingers. "Inuyasha."  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
"INUYASHA!" But Inuyasha didn't move.  
  
"How long will this go on?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Mine has mostly healed already, but since he's the Halfling that he is, I suspect it will take twice as long."  
  
"You...don't call him a Halfling! He's beaten you every time you guys were in a fight!"  
  
"I never called him weak, wench." Sesshoumaru said coldly. Kagome looked taken a back and went over to sit next to Inuyasha, embarrassed by her own stupidity.  
  
"Your hearing? So you mean even you couldn't hear for a while?" Gesshoku asked.  
  
"I do not need to repeat myself."  
  
"Bastard." Gesshoku whispered. Sesshoumaru didn't pick it up, but he saw her lips move.  
  
"What did you just say wench?"  
  
"Bastard." Gesshoku whispered again. Sesshoumaru looked intently at her lips, daring them to move again- he would pick up what she said by how they moved.  
  
"Again." Gesshoku, however, had caught on to what he was trying to do and closed her lips shut.  
  
"Make me." Gesshoku said, turning to go and wake Shippo.  
  
Sesshoumaru sprang down from the tree and jumped in front of Gesshoku. He grabbed her jawbone.  
  
"Wat u doin?" She said through the fish lips he was producing on her face.  
  
"Woooooo hooooooooo!" Inuyasha called, having been turned around by Kagome. Sesshoumaru realized how that probably looked and pushed Gesshoku down and away from him and walked towards Inuyasha.  
  
He barred his fist, but did not say a word, knowing that Inuyasha couldn't hear him anyway. She landed on her butt.  
  
"Uhhh." She muttered. She shook her head before standing up. She straightened herself up before walking over to where Sesshoumaru had placed Rin before jumping in front of her.  
  
"Rin." She called, waking the child.  
  
"Mommy!" The child called. "I wanted Kirara to be okay so much! I don't know what happened, but she's okay now!"  
  
"Do you want to go get some new clothing? Mine is not proper to wear." Gesshoku looked down at her raggedy kimono. It had been ripped in several places, but none of them..."revealing".  
  
"Oh! I want to come!" Kagome cried. They started running to the village, Gesshoku piggy backing Rin. Inuyasha, who had not heard the conversation, stood up waving his arms.  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" He yelled really loud, barley able to hear him.  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU-" Sesshoumaru knocked him out. His brother was very irrupting.  
  
"Where's mommy, Kagome?"  
  
"She went to buy some new attire." Kagome examined the beautiful new bow and bunch of arrows she had just bought.  
  
"Kagome, Rin." They looked up at Gesshoku. Their jaws dropped. Gesshoku was in her new attire. It was very beautiful.  
  
"Wow, Gesshoku Chan! You looked just like a model!"  
  
"Model? What's that?"  
  
"Never mind." Kagome said, waving her hands. Gesshoku was in a Chinese looking green dress, lined with yellow. The green matched her eyes perfectly. A sash wrapped around her waist set off the butterfly clips that held the top together off. She was wearing black boots with white around them, just like Sesshoumaru's, except they were boots. Two slits came up the dress on either side, showing off her strong looking legs. A golden band covered her upper right thigh. A thin, thread-looking bracelet wrapped around her right wrist.  
  
(A/n: I'll put up a pick of Gesshoku on my website so go we should get going, we've been gone a while, haven't we?" Kagome nodded. Rin stretched her arms out to her mother. Gesshoku smiled and picked her up, carrying her piggyback style once again.  
  
"You took long enough!" Inuyasha cried, jumping out in front of them.  
  
"KYAAAAAAAA!" They both screamed in shock.  
  
"Inuyasha! SIT!" Both girls walked around him back to where they camped.  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha asked the ground.  
  
They entered the campground. Rin jumped off Gesshoku's back and looked around for a few seconds before spying her lord in a tree, snoozing. She turned around to them and put her finger to her lips. Unfortunally, at that moment, Inuyasha showed up and spied his brother. He sneakily jumped up to his elder brother's branch with out waking him. He lowered his lips to Sesshoumaru's ear and said  
  


* * *

  
WAKE UP  
  


* * *

  
Sesshoumaru jumped up and fell of his branch ungracefully to the ground, but managed to stay on his feet. He looked up at his brother and glared at him. Inuyasha, in the mean time, was rolling with laughter. He ended up rolling off the branch himself, but kept laughing, even after he hit the ground  
  


* * *

  
Kagome was also laughing, as well as Shippo. Kirara showed her own amusement by purring.  
  
"Sesshoumaru Sama is really funny." Rin said, smiling happily. Sesshoumaru felt embarrassed but kept glaring. He could kill all these people easily. He was about to raise his arm to strike his brother down when Gesshoku walked passed him. Even though he only saw her backside, he saw her beautifully curved figure. He watched what she was doing intently.  
  
She had her eyes almost closed and a somewhat angry look on her face.  
  
"Inuyasha, how rude." Inuyasha, however, was gazing at her intently.  
  
Gesshoku? Is that really you?  
  
She reached out a glowing hand and placed it upon his necklace. It turned its usual bright pink color when Kagome sit him and enveloped Gesshoku as well. The light died away and she turned around, facing Kagome and Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit- " Gesshoku gasped for breath.  
  
"sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit." She smirked and turned to where Inuyasha used to be standing.  
  
"Don't be rude ever again." She started walking forward when she heard Inuyasha say "bitch."  
  
*anime little x things pop out all over her face*  
  
"SIT YOU GOD DAMNED DOG!" Nothing more was said between Inuyasha and anyone else that mid day.  
  
"Are you guys hungry?" Gesshoku asked the other conscious people. Rin and Shippo nodded happily.  
  
"How did you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It's a copying thing- it can only work for a matter of minutes though, so most mikos prefer not to even use it."  
  
"Oh." Kagome said and got out her pans and gas cooker.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"What I plan to cook lunch with." Kagome answered.  
  
"Oh...you're going to make lunch?" Kagome nodded.  
  
"Well...is there anything I could...do to help?"  
  
"No- I'll do it." Kagome said, smiling. Gesshoku nodded.  
  
"Shippo, why don't you go pick flowers with Rin?" Gesshoku asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Rin exclaimed.  
  
"Okay!" Shippo cried. Gesshoku smiled and laughed as the two youngsters rolled around in the grass, leaping down the small hill they were on and landing on the soft, flower looking moss.  
  
"They're so cute." She said. Sesshoumaru studied Gesshoku. The outfit she was wearing made her look good. Or was it she had always looked good, but he had never seen her with a different outfit on before?  
  
"Is it okay?" He asked.  
  
"Huh?" Gesshoku said, turning around to face them. "Is what okay?"  
  
"To let them go in that direction? It's down wind and I have lost their smell already."  
  
"We can see them, so I think it'll be okay." Sesshoumaru still looked a little unsure, but sat down. He closed his eyes, but a wonderful smell kept hitting his nose. He opened one eye and peeked at Kagome, wondering what she was cooking.  
  
"That smells good, Kagome Chan." Gesshoku said.  
  
"Kirara, will you be ever so kind to get Shippo and Rin? Lunch is almost ready." Kagome said. The cute cat nodded and ran off; in the direction the kids had gone.  
  
"Where did they go? They were on the ridge line a moment ago." Gesshoku asked. She was starting to worry. Some ominous weather was head their way. A light drizzle started and Kagome moaned.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, could you move this under the tree? It really hot, and it'll burn me; be careful, cause I don't know if it would burn you." Sesshoumaru picked it up, not caring if it burned him. He set it under the tree and turned to see Gesshoku running off in the direction of the kids.  
  
"Rin? Shippo! Kirara!" She called before; she too, could be scene no more.  
  
"It's like she just...disappeared." Kagome said, staring. Sesshoumaru stepped forward a bit.  
  
"Uhhh..." Inuyasha said, getting up. There were dirt pieces all in his hair. Sesshoumaru eyed his brother.  
  
"Watch your woman. If I'm not back in a few minutes, come." Then he ran away so fast they could hardly see him.  
  
"Wo-woman?" Inuyasha cried, turning scarlet. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Just sit down, Inuyasha."  
  
BAM  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry Inuyasha! I didn't mean it!" Inuyasha moaned. Kagome scooted over to where he was sitting and started rubbing his ears. He started purring.  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't find any of them. It was like his senses were totally gone. He wondered around in the mist fog; rain pouring around him but never hitting him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" A woman cried. He turned, but could neither see nor smell the speaking person. Soon, everything was pitch black. He was in a field. There was something running to him, approaching him.  
  
"Run Sesshoumaru! Run!" The woman called. Long silverfish hair filled his view and piercing yellow gold eyes, overflowing with tears shown brightly through the mist.  
  
"Mo-mother?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Run!" Arrows suddenly pierced her back.  
  
"Mother!" No. It was back then, to the day when he hated humans. Why? He had never always hated humans, although others tended to think so.  
  
"Run, my Sesshoumaru! Run and live! Live for me!" Hundreds of those filthy humans swarmed over the horizon, approaching at a fast rate, drawing their swords, axes, and spears.  
  
"Die demon!" They cried and struck her over and over again. Her cries filled his ears until she was suddenly silent.  
  
"NO!" Sesshoumaru yelled and then someone hit him.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-kun, but you wouldn't wake up." It was Kagome. "Naraku's played this trick before. When these roots catch you, they make you relive something unpleasant, or something happens that's unpleasant. In either way, you end up being killed by them."  
  
"You are not affected because of your miko abilities?" Kagome nodded.  
  
Why was he crying out for his mother?  
  
Sesshoumaru slashed the rest of the roots away and shakily stood up.  
  
"Where is Inuyasha?"  
  
"He went ahead, saying that you could take care of yourself. I think he smelled Gesshoku." Kagome looked forlorn.  
  
He's been looking at her a lot these days  
  


* * *

  
"KAGOME!" Kagome's head jerked up.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She asked. Without thinking, Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome around the middle and sped off in his brother's direction by smell. They arrived on scene.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-Sama!" It was Rin. She was in the air, being held by Naraku.  
  
"Let go of her." Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"I wouldn't let this pretty little girl go. She's going to be my mate weather you like it or not."  
  
"Ma-mate? She's just a child you pedophile!" Kagome screeched.  
  
"Maybe, witch, but she is too powerful to let go by my way. When I first had Kagura kidnap her, I had no intention of letting her live. A powerful miko, growing in the Lord of the Western Land's possession? I couldn't allow it."  
  
Naraku smiled evilly.  
  
"But now, I will make myself more powerful. She will become one with me and I will kill you all!" Naraku erupted into his burst of miasma.  
  
"NARAKU!" Sesshoumaru cried, his eyes glowing red.  
  
"Now, Sesshoumaru Sama, the fate of this Rin, you wouldn't want it to be the same as your mother, would it? Speaking of which, I have this other one captive. This other miko. She may provide for...my other needs." Then his voice was gone.  
  
"Other needs? Inuyasha, he isn't going to rape Gesshoku, is he?" Kagome asked worriedly.  
  
"He will not! I won't allow that to happen! Not after what she did for me!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, Rin...she's...a miko?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru looked at her. His eye knowingly told them all that he didn't know.  
  
"But she's-she's only... a girl of six." Kagome said. 


	7. A Glimpse of Gesshoku's Past

Chapter Seven: A Glimpse of Gesshoku's Past  
  
Disclaimer: I do hate these things. I never read them myself you know... but... I. Do...d-d-d-d do- do- -do-...I OWN EVERYTHING! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Gets hit over the head by Rumiko Takahashi* wah... I'm sorry Rumiko!!!! I really am!!!!! I just wanted to be famous!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Cries*  
  
Sesshoumaru eyed the air and was about to take off when he realized he was still holding Kagome.  
  
"What are you doing, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha said.  
  
I guess his hearing is back...  
  
"I was caring her hear."  
  
"Don't touch her!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping up to his brother, but Sesshoumaru's grasp only tightened around Kagome. Kagome was pulled against his chest and her eyes widened.  
  
"Why? You don't seem to care for her that much. You've been eyeing nothing but Gesshoku lately." Kagome suddenly grew sad. Sesshoumaru was right...  
  
"Oh yeah? Well... your mother was a bitch and deserved to die!" It was suddenly dead quiet. Sesshoumaru had thrown Kagome down and grabbed Inuyasha's throat in a matter of seconds.  
  
"You never knew my mother, half breed. If she hadn't been killed the way she was, I would have still enjoyed human company. But I am now how I am because of what those humans did to her. Don't you ever insult my her!" Inuyasha's eyes widened.  
  
Does that mean...Sesshoumaru once liked humans?  
  
Sesshoumaru flung Inuyasha to the ground. Inuyasha got up slowly. Sesshoumaru turned around and started walking.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome warned.  
  
"How do you think I feel? My mother died as well by the hands of demons, but I have not killed them just for that reason, because they killed someone dear to me! You don't like me calling your mother names because she was a nice person to you, huh? How do you think I feel when people call me half-breed? Don't think that you're the only one in this world that has been hurt by what has happened in the past or present."  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped walking.  
  
"Look around you! Everyone is hurting deep down, even if they cover it up so well as you! Just because we show our emotions doesn't mean we're weak! It is our strength and our will to get up and fight, even if it is futile! But a cold, heartless demon like you wouldn't understand that level of emotion, would you?"  
  
(A/N: Whoa, Inuyasha has a nice speech where everyone should applaud him in the end)  
  
Everything was silent.  
  
"Would you?" Inuyasha said again. Kagome looked at him. He was really something. Sesshoumaru turned and looked at them. A chilly wind blew his perfect silver hair from his shoulders and slightly across his face. Kagome stood up, smiling.  
  
"Please, Sesshoumaru-kun, even if you do not know what the feeling is, please let us help you in going after Naraku. We have all tried by ourselves for the longest time, and have not managed to reach our goal in killing Naraku. But if we unite together, our forces against him will be stronger and we may win!" Inuyasha's arm snaked around Kagome's waist and pulled her close to him. Her eyes widened.  
  
"And Kagome, please, I want you to understand something. No matter what I do, it is all actions of the past. When that is all settled, I really...want to be with you...more..." Inuyasha said, looking away, his face flushing. Kagome smiled some more and gave Inuyasha a hug.  
  
*AHEM* they looked up to see Sesshoumaru with a quirked eyebrow, which had just cleared his throat.  
  
"Ah." They said at the same time. Sesshoumaru suddenly looked behind them.  
  
"Kagome." Shippo cried. "He took Rin and Gesshoku—I tried to stop him but he was really hard to fight." Shippo had a big slash across his chest and he was carrying Kirara, who appeared to have lost conciseness. Sesshoumaru drew tenseiga and cut Shippo and Kirara in half. Shippo screamed in terror.  
  
"Get up, kitsune." Sesshoumaru said, "You have been healed, not killed." Shippo stood up shakily. Sesshoumaru turned and a cloud of stars and wavy stuff appeared at his feet, lifting him into the air. Inuyasha swung Kagome onto transforming Kirara as well as Shippo. He jumped on himself and then they were all off, following Naraku's trail.  
  
"I'm going to kill Inuyasha and his mom today! Who's with me?" A bunch of older village boys said. Gesshoku had been caring water to her little home for her mother when she overheard this.  
  
Oh, no- Inuyasha! I must warn him!  
  
"No, we can't do that!" A different boy said. The others nodded.  
  
"But we can kill Inuyasha!" Said another. The others agreed.  
  
"But what of Gesshoku?"  
  
"What about that little bitch? We'll just kill her if she gets in the way!"  
  
"We'll be heroes for killing that half demon!" At that very moment, a shriek erupted from a corner of the village.  
  
"DEMONS! TAKE COVER! DEMONS!" Within those vary moments, Inuyasha's mother, the widow of the former Lord of the Western Lands, was killed.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She cried. Inuyasha had gotten there a second to late, killing the demons easily. The demon parts rained down on him, the villagers all scared and aghast of him. He ran to his mother.  
  
"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I ...love-" But it was there she died, those being her last parting words.  
  
"Mommy, mommy!" Inuyasha cried. He stood up and away from his mother's body and looked around wildly. He didn't know what to do. He ran and ran, never going to turn back. It was a few minutes later that Gesshoku spied the older teenager boys retreating in the direction Inuyasha had gone.  
  
NO!  
  
She ran up to them and in front of them, already deep into the forest and away from the village. Gesshoku was only 13 at the time, but faced them all bravely.  
  
"I won't let you kill him!" She cried to them.  
  
"Get out of our way!" They charged at her punching and kicking. It then lead to other things—more...private things...when they were done, they left her mangled body where it was, deciding not to go after Inuyasha at all, seeing how he killed those demons so easily.  
  
(A/N: Err...yeah, Gesshoku was...bad boys...raped...)  
  
~~~~  
  
Gesshoku gripped the sheets she was on.  
  
Sheets?  
  
She slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Bad dream?" A person asked. Her eyes took a while to focus.  
  
NARAKU?!  
  
Then it all came flooding back to her. She went to find the kids, but then she was captured while trying to save Rin...and failed...again.  
  
"You were just having a night mare. Who would know that your most horrible secret hidden deep down was connected to Inuyasha?" Gesshoku lifted her arm to strike him when she realized she couldn't move. She also realized that under the sheet, she was totally naked. Naraku smirked.  
  
"I have poisoned your muscles. They have numbed and you are now unable to move." Naraku looked at her body intently, even though it was under a sheet. Gesshoku realized what was about to happen. He was going to rape her.  
  
Not again...no...no!  
  
Gesshoku focused her energy. Rage, sadness, happiness, calmness, loneliness; all her emotions gathered as one.  
  
"WHAT?" Naraku yelled. "What are you doing?" The poison ebbed away and she clutched the sheet to herself, standing. Her eyes were closed.  
  
"Where is my daughter?" She asked peacefully. Naraku did not answer. Gesshoku extended her hand and put it to his forehead softly, extracting all he knew. She wrapped the sheet around herself, ripping off part of the bottom to use as a belt. She opened a sliding door and walked into a different room, in which Rin was huddled in a corner. She looked up.  
  
"Mommy! What happened to you, mommy? Where are your pretty clothes?" Gesshoku hushed her child and picked her up.  
  
"We are leaving this dreadful place, Rin." She turned to find Naraku blocking the way.  
  
"Don't think you can just walk out." Rin cried out in alarm. That was the man that took her!  
  
"Rin, did he do anything personal to you?" Rin shook her head. At that moment, Sesshoumaru crashed in through the wall. It seemed to be in slow motion and his eyes locked onto Gesshoku's. Rin smiled, but Sesshoumaru wasn't looking at that. He was consumed with Gesshoku's attire- a near see through sheet.  
  
Sesshoumaru landed gracefully of course. He was still looking at Gesshoku when a brilliant flash came erupting from behind him. He jumped out of the way and his eyes widened in shock when it suddenly turned a bit to the left and went for Gesshoku and Rin. Rin screamed but Gesshoku's face was as peaceful as ever.  
  
"Rin Chan! Gesshoku Chan!" Kagome screamed as she, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara finally entered through the broken down wall.  
  
The light, which was a part of Naraku's body, surrounded them and they vanished from sight. All they could hear was Rin's terror.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


	8. Rescuing Sango and Miroku! Naraku's Sche...

Chapter 8: Rescuing Sango and Miroku!  
  
DISCLAIMER: ... *tries to run away but Takahashi's security guards grab me* Uhhh...heh.... I don't own... except Gesshoku....  
  
"GESSHOKU!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome said quietly, knowing he wouldn't hear, even though he was a demon. Sesshoumaru, however, did. Kagome looked at Naraku, who was smirking with some nerve until his face lit up with shock.  
  
The light faded away and Gesshoku and Rin weren't there. Sesshoumaru charged at Naraku, who quickly enabled a barrier.  
  
"What have you done to them?" Sesshoumaru yelled, enraged. Naraku looked dumbfounded.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" He said. Sesshoumaru caught on. No matter what happened, even Naraku himself did not know. Meaning, Gesshoku must have done something to save herself and Rin.  
  
No wonder she didn't scream out in fright or pain. She was probably concentrating on some miko spell. Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
Naraku smirked.  
  
"Who would've known, Inuyasha? Who would've known that yet another miko is connected to you? But this one much more mysterious, yes. A very deep secret of love and betrayal."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Naraku? You don't make any sense!"  
  
"I'm talking back to the day your mother was killed. The day you ran from that village, never planning to return except when hearing that the Shikon no Tama was in Kikyo's possession."  
  
Inuyasha's grip on tetsusaiga tightened.  
  
What happened after I ran from the village? What happened to Gesshoku then?  
  
Naraku smirked and laughed.  
  
"So you don't know what happened to your lover, do you? Well, I might as well tell you. It would be nice knowing what pain she went through before you to, go to hell where you belong."  
  
Naraku closed his eyes.  
  
"It was right after you ran from the village that a group of teenage boys tried to follow you, intending to kill you of course. Gesshoku, as I've come to know, tried to block their way and told them no. But you see, what would a bunch of boys do to a little miko in training so deep in the forest when no one was there to rescue or here her screams of terror?"  
  
Kagome shuddered. I wonder if that's why she was so happy to see Inuyasha, to know if he was all right.  
  
Inuyasha growled. Those bastards...they-they... touched her...they...raped her...and it's my entire fault...  
  
Sesshoumaru glared. I had a feeling. Whenever we're sort of alone, she seems a bit jumpy. Like I'd do something to her.  
  
Sesshoumaru attacked Naraku and he turned into his (whatever Naraku turns into). Inuyasha sprang into the fight, right besides his elder brother.  
  
"Gesshoku?" Miroku cried in disbelief.  
  
"Huh?" Sango asked. They were in a small prison cell and where in much pain. Suddenly out of nowhere, Gesshoku and a little child popped out. The child was shaking in terror.  
  
"Don't worry, my little Rin, everything's okay now." Gesshoku said, comforting Rin. She looked upon Miroku and Sango's shocked faces.  
  
"A lot has happened while you have been away. This is Sesshoumaru's daughter. After an argument, I have been playing the role of mother."  
  
"Okay, Gesshoku, with my and your spiritual powers, together we can break this sealing spell that has been placed upon us." Gesshoku nodded and turned. They both concentrated their feelings. The ward wavered a bit before disintegrating.  
  
"Let's go!" Sango cried. Gesshoku's eyes widened. She felt her power of her body suddenly ebbing away. Her comrades turned to see her knelling on the ground, her head down.  
  
"No." She said.  
  
"What?" Sango asked.  
  
"Sango! Run!" Miroku yelled, but it was too late. Gesshoku had directed a freezing spell onto them. She walked up to Miroku, her eyes glazed. Her eyes shifted to his right hand. She reached out and touched it.  
  
Miroku shivered.  
  
Her hand! It's so cold and... dead like!  
  
Her hand started to glow and Miroku realized what she was doing-she was copying his wind tunnel. As soon as she was done, Gesshoku teleported back to the fight. Inuyasha had already blown away most of the main building and they continued fighting out side.  
  
Miroku and Sango suddenly jerked into sitting position. They looked at Rin.  
  
"Something's wrong with my mommy."  
  
"Did she- did she free us, Houshi Sama?" Sango asked. Miroku nodded. Sango quickly scooped up the child and they ran out of the door, finding their way by means of rubble where Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had destroyed something.  
  
"Gesshoku?!" Inuyasha yelled, spying her. She looked at him sadly. Her right hand seemed to be smoking she reached out to Inuyasha and opened her hand. A large black hole erupted from it.  
  
"What the-?" Inuyasha yelled as he was suddenly yanked toward Gesshoku. He drove Tetsiega into the ground, preventing himself from being sucked up. Sesshoumaru did the same thing with toujikin. Naraku sent out his hell insects, but stopped them when seeing that his curse was finally in effect. He started laughing evilly.  
  
"Gesshoku, no!" Kagome cried, running up to Gesshoku. Gesshoku eyed her warily before slapping her away with her left hand, sending her back unto the ground.  
  
"Kagome! Stay away from Gesshoku!" Everyone looked up to see Miroku and Sango, who in turn were still holding Rin.  
  
"She's under some sort of spell!" At that moment, Naraku sent several tentacles at the three new "intruders". Gesshoku's wind tunnel suddenly stopped. Her spell had ended. She drifted slowly to Naraku's side.  
  
"What do I do now, Master Naraku?" She asked, her head down. Sesshoumaru growled deep in his throat.  
  
"Wait there, Gesshoku." Naraku said.  
  
"Inuyasha, didn't you once think it was odd? That after all of these years, Gesshoku was still alive? Look at how Kaedae aged when you were put under Kikyo's spell. Didn't you once think, how is it possible that Gesshoku is still alive? Being a mere mortal, she should have died ages ago, shouldn't she have?" Inuyasha's eyes widened.  
  
What the hell was going on? Naraku was right, why was Gesshoku still alive? What happened dafter the boys who raped her left her to die?  
  
Sesshoumaru was silent as ever. He now under stood something. No matter what Gesshoku was, she defiantly wasn't human. And whatever she was, Naraku knew and had some connection to it. Gesshoku, the one who was now mothering his child, was part of Naraku's scheme in some way.  
  
I didn't get any new reviews... ( So that's why I haven't updated. Please, someone review. It doesn't even have to say anything. ( ( ( ( ( Make me do this: ( ( ( ( ( 


	9. Gesshoku's True Past

Chapter 9: Gesshoku's True Past  
  
WARNING: THIS CHAPTER AND THE FOLLOWING FEW CHAPTERS WILL HAVE GORE IN IT. THERE WILL BE A RED WARNING RIGHT BEFORE IT HAPPENS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own...*mumbles*  
  
Mika: thax for reviewing  
  
To the readers: Demonique is Mika's character. I don't own her either...  
  
Naraku's tentacles resumed their attack on Sango, Miroku, and Rin.  
  
"Mommy!" Rin screamed. Gesshoku's eyes remained glazed.  
  
"Mommy, help me! Mommy, please, don't let him hurt me!" A single drop of sweat ran down Gesshoku's face. Naraku noticed. Suddenly everything was in slow motion for Gesshoku.  
  
"Don't let!!!" The voice was echoing in her head.  
  
"Hurt me!!! Hurt me...me...me...me..." (I'm trying to use echoing here...) Suddenly she was falling into darkness, away from all light.  
  
"Don't-hurt-me me me!" She felt so helpless.  
  
"MOMMY!" Gesshoku's eyes snapped to reality. All she saw was the child in somebody's arms.  
  
"Gengetsu?!" Gesshoku cried. She jumped in front of the child with inhuman speed. Naraku's tentacles parted, not wanting to injure his miko.  
  
"What?" He cried. Gesshoku grabbed Rin.  
  
"I won't let anything happen to you, my little Gengetsu."  
  
"What?" Sango asked. "That's Rin, right?" Gesshoku looked in Sango's direction, but seemed to be seeing beyond her, as if through her.  
  
"Inuyasha! What's happening?" Kagome cried. Her face had a hint of a bruise, but nothing else.  
  
"I don't know. Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha called, getting his brother's attention.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared. Naraku suddenly smirked.  
  
"How dare you put her in her past." Sesshoumaru said. "I knew she had a child before that was killed in some way, but reenacting that is disdainful!"  
  
"She was with child before?" Kagome asked. "How do you-?" Sesshoumaru looked at her.  
  
"Don't you remember?"  
  
"When Inuyasha's mind was taken. Gesshoku had evil energy about her. She was infuriated that Inuyasha still loved Kikyo."  
  
"That doesn't-"  
  
"I'm not finished." Sesshoumaru said, cutting her off. "On the third night with Gesshoku. Do you remember? The day she agreed to mother Rin."  
  
*Flash back  
  
"Rin, come here." Gesshoku said tiredly, opening her arms to her adopted child.  
  
"Okay." Rin got up and went to her mother's arms. Gesshoku got into a comfortable position on the ground before Rin snuggled to her mother's warmness.  
  
"My mommy, she used to hold me like this. I ... miss her." The child said. All mommies hold their kids like this, Rin", Gesshoku said before the child fell asleep. "All mommies hold their children like this..."  
  
*End Flash back  
  
Kagome's mouth was a little open with shock. Gesshoku was only as old as herself!  
  
Wait. That's not true. Gesshoku is...really old, isn't she?  
  
"Those bastard village boys... impregnated her?" Inuyasha yelled. The only reason she lived...was because she thought I would return to her. And I forgot...I even forgot my Kinpa's name!" He yelled to himself, slamming his face through a still standing wall.  
  
Kagome cringed. Gesshoku hugged Rin.  
  
"Don't worry, Gengetsu, I won't let anything happen to you. No one will take you away from me."  
  
"Gesshoku! That is Rin! Try to remember, that isn't Gengetsu!" Kagome cried to her newfound friend. It was amazing really. This was only the fourth day of Gesshoku's presence and they were pretty good friends.  
  
Gesshoku didn't hear. She was already gone. She was back. Back in the past once again.  
  
"Now, why don't we just watch?" Naraku said triumphantly. "Why don't we make things clear?"  
  
"You know what to do, Demonique." Naraku said, eyeing the air behind him. A girl's outline appeared, although she was totally in shadow. The evilness radiated off of her so thickly that even Naraku's hairs stood on end. She floated forward, into the light. Her blue eyes shown bright and here black short hair swished in her movement. She was rather thin and tall. She was obviously a wolf demon.  
  
"Of course." She said, her voice somewhat raspy but had a purring tune to it.  
  
Blackness suddenly erupted from her outstretched hands. Nobody got away from it. Naraku smirked.  
  
"Let them watch. Let them watch each other's nightmares. Perhaps with grief they will even end up killing each other." Demonique nodded, her short strands bouncing.  
  
"It was pretty smart of that woman, though." Demonique said. "The one called Kagome. When you ordered me to take the priest and demon exterminator as prisoner and give Kagome that vision, I never knew she could tell that it was someone stronger than yourself."  
  
Naraku looked a Demonique unsurely.  
  
You will die soon enough...  
  
~~~~  
  
They were all floating in a meadow, everyone right next to each other. Everyone except Gesshoku. Gesshoku was in a meadow. The others watched intently. She was holding a young kid, looking a bit more than a year old. The small child looked at her mother.  
  
"Mommy!" She said clapping. It was the only word she knew. Gesshoku smiled.  
  
"That's right! I'm your mommy!" Gesshoku picked up her daughter and hugged her tightly.  
  
"My little Gengetsu, I won't let anything happen to you." Suddenly, her baby was knocked away from her.  
  
"UAA!" Gesshoku cried, being knocked forward by the impact.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy!" Gesshoku quickly got up to see a snake looking youkai clutching her baby.  
  
"Let her go!" The young mother cried.  
  
"A little child how nice..." The snake hissed. "Not a very filling meal, but you'll be next." Gesshoku ran up to the enormous snake and started pounding it with her fists, but to no avail.  
  
Suddenly, another demon appeared, of equal stature. It lunged for her baby. Gesshoku screamed.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy!" Gengetsu started wailing. The new demon grabbed her child's legs and tried to yank her away from the snake.  
  
WARNING: RATED R FOR VIOLENCE  
  
A small battle ensued. One that took the life of little Gengetsu. The snake bit the little girl's head, ripping it off, ceasing her wails.  
  
Gesshoku screamed very loudly.  
  
"GENGETSU! GENGETSU! GENGETSU! GENGETSU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed in pain, fear, morning, and anger. She fell to her knees, helpless to her already dead baby. The demons continued battling, ripping at what was left of the baby. Blood spattered everywhere.  
  
"How dare you ruin my meal!" The snake hissed, punching the other demon, which proved to be some sort of beetle. Some intestine hung from the beetle's jaw. Gesshoku was sick and threw up again and again until she was just frothing at the mouth, nothing left in her stomach to give up.  
  
The beetle staggered a bit before slamming the snake in the stomach, making him loose his meal. Gesshoku jumped out of the way before it hit her. She turned to look at it and then screamed again. Her daughter's lifeless eye stared back at her. Her daughter's decapitated head, mixed with blood, guts, and other previously eaten things' smell nauseated her even further.  
  
"Gengetsu..." Gesshoku said, terrified. Her daughter's head had been chewed before swallowed by the snake demon. Teeth marks crossed her one joyous face. Her daughter's face was drawn up in a slightly surprised look. One of the snake's teeth had (oops... snakes don't have teeth... heh heh...) punctured through the back of Gengetsu head and had come out through her eye.  
  
From above, Kagome turned and buried herself into Inuyasha's chest, Miroku pulling the sobbing Sango into his own. Rin was shaking in terror. Sesshoumaru's... tail wrapped around her and pulled her to his chest, so that she wouldn't see.  
  
The image faded. Gesshoku was suddenly by them, crying.  
  
"Who wants to be next?" The purring voice said. A black hand tore Sango away from Miroku's strong grip.  
  
"Houshi Sama!!!!!!!!" She screamed as she too, was sucked into darkness, her most pained moment in her life about to be exploited to her comrades. She would have to live through it...again. It was time for her to now relive her past just as Gesshoku had relived her own. 


	10. Sango’s Night Mare Rescuer Miroku and Ge...

Chapter 10: Sango's Night Mare; Rescuer Miroku and Gesshoku's True Aim  
  
Disclaimer: no own  
  
Recently:  
  
//HOUSHI SAMA!!!!!!! //  
  
"SANGO!" Miroku yelled, groping after her, hoping to pull her away from the black ness.  
  
"SANGO CHAN!" Kagome screamed. But it was too late. Sango was flung back into her memories.  
  
There was a village. Many people were slaughtered and dead. Sango crouched down, crying.  
  
"No no no no no." She whimpered. Kohaku's demon exterminated shoes stopped in front of her. She looked up. In the background was Naraku.  
  
"Kill that woman. Kill her, Kohaku."  
  
"Yes, Master Naraku." Kohaku said, raising his sickle blade chain and arched his back, getting ready to throw it as hard as he could into his Master's enemy's neck.  
  
"Kohaku, no - please. NO! KOHAKU!" Sango wailed. His eyes were as emotionless as ever.  
  
Miroku growled futilely as he tried to get to his fiancé. He struck the barrier over and over but to no avail. Gesshoku was still crying.  
  
"Gengetsu." She whimpered. "My baby..." Kagome knelt besides her, in an attempt to comfort her.  
  
"It's okay- it's all over now." Gesshoku looked at Kagome, breaking down all over again.  
  
"SANGO!" Miroku yelled, though he knew that she wouldn't or couldn't hear him. He sent all of his o fuda in attempt to break the barrier. They crackled with energy before disintegrating.  
  
"Stop already." Demonique suddenly appeared. Then she smirked. "Or do you want me to probe deeper into this woman's mind? Wouldn't you...like to be in it?" She directed this at Miroku, who had lunged for her. Suddenly a black hole opened in front of Demonique and Miroku was sucked into it.  
  
"ARRGHHH!" They heard him yell as he was suddenly next to Sango.  
  
"Sango!" Miroku yelled, grabbing her and jumping aside as Kohaku flung his weapon down. Suddenly Miroku's hand opened up.  
  
"NO!" He yelled.  
  
Sango's fear of me dying this way- she's reliving this experience? Or is this what one of her worst fears are? Whatever they are- they are the ones that will be the end of me!  
  
Sango shrieked.  
  
"NO! HOUSHI SAMA!" She cried, clinging to him. "I'll die with you!" But Miroku flung her away.  
  
"SANGO! STOP THINKING THAT I WILL DIE THIS WAY! WE WILL BEAT NARAKU! WE WILL GET KOHAKU BACK! I PROMISE!" Miroku yelled over the deafening sound of his wind tunnel.  
  
Sango flung herself at him again, holding him tight.  
  
"We'll die together as couples." She said through her tears.  
  
"No! Sango, listen! We won't die this retched death! Believe me! Promise me! Promise me that we'll get out of this. Tell me that this won't happen! Erase it from your mind!"  
  
Sango looked up at him. Suddenly she remembered- this was all part of Naraku's trap.  
  
"I- I still has to bear your children!" She cried, struggling to maintain her grasp of Miroku.  
  
"I believe in you." Miroku said.  
  
"Damn it!" Demonique cried. The barrier disappeared and Sango slumped in Miroku's arms.  
  
"Kagura!" Naraku said. She nodded before sending her blades of wind at them. Miroku jumped out of the way, carrying Sango. Inuyasha jumped after them, as did Kirara. Sesshoumaru charged at Naraku, drawing toujikin. Kagome was left with Gesshoku.  
  
As the battle waged on, Sesshoumaru realized that he alone wasn't going to defeat Naraku. He kept growing back his arms, legs, torso, whatever he had just cut off. Kagome also noticed this and knocked her arrow in her bow.  
  
"GO!" She cried as she sent her purifying arrow towards Naraku's heart. He evaded it in the knick of time, but his whole right side was blown away. She knocked another arrow when she felt something being pulled out of her arrow holder but thought nothing of it. She aimed and was about to fire.  
  
Kagome screamed in pain. Inuyasha turned, caught off guard by his Kagome's scream and was hit in the face with a wind blade along with his body. Sesshoumaru's eyes opened wide in shock. Gesshoku pulled the arrow she had driven through Kagome's back out and licked the blood off of it. She easily yanked Kagome's bow out of its owner's paling hands.  
  
"Ge-Gesshoku." Kagome mourned painfully. Gesshoku stood and knocked the arrow. She aimed it to everyone's left, at the trees. After a moment of readying it, she released the arrow. It flew straight and true to its mark.  
  
"Gesshoku, what are you aiming at?" Naraku demanded. Gesshoku turned her head to him slowly, as if she was trapped in slow motion. Even Kagura stopped. Everyone was watching Gesshoku.  
  
"Lord Naraku." She said slowly. Suddenly she disappeared and was directly to Naraku's right side, bowing.  
  
"There was interference in your barrier, my Lord."  
  
"Interference? I sense no one!" Naraku roared, hitting Gesshoku aside. She fell and did not get up. When she finally did, her eyes were red with hate.  
  
"I have killed her, the one called Kagome. Will you not resurrect my child? I have fulfilled my part of the deal! Now you must fulfill yours!"  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha muttered, sitting up. His body was bloody everywhere. His vision was blurry. Kagura's wind blade had caused a cut to go from his upper right side of his face across both eyes to the place where his human left ear would be.  
  
"Gesshoku?" He whispered.  
  
Am I hearing right?  
  
"Gesshoku! Snap out of it!" Miroku called. Gesshoku turned to face his. She extended her fingers in front of her and small glowing globs of dark miko energy flew out of them, towards the monk.  
  
"Miroku, I am in no spell. You, of all people should sense that." Miroku dodged most of them, one pulling right through his shoulder. He yelled in pain.  
  
"Naraku! I'll kill you for putting Gesshoku through this!" Sesshoumaru roared. Inuyasha had long since been at Kagome's side.  
  
Inuyasha...I-I don't want to die...  
  
Inuyasha knew she was trying to tell him something, but her words did not come.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome? Ka...Kagome!" Inuyasha cried, bringing her into his chest. A trickle of blood exited her mouth.  
  
Inuyasha...I am going to die here, aren't I? Please...help me... I don't want to die...  
  
Inuyasha felt his beloved's chest slow down and her heart beat fade away.  
  
Inuyasha...I love-  
  
Kagome? Kagome! Kagome! No! No! No!" Inuyasha cried, holding Kagome's limp body. Suddenly, Inuyasha realized something. He had no desire to live anymore. Kagome – she was his lifeline. He needed her. He wanted her. He never even told her that he loved her!  
  
"Inuyasha." Gesshoku said softly. "You now understand, don't you? The pain it is. I hope it's somewhere near the pain of knowing you are bearing one of your rapists' child." Gesshoku looked unemotionusly at Kagome's dead body.  
  
"After my baby was murdered, I died as well. That was my last breath being human. But...Naraku brought me back after hearing of our childhood. Did you really not think of the time lapse? You are stupider than I thought you were."  
  
Inuyasha starred dumbly at his once long lost love. All he could see on her face was anger. But yet, he felt calm. He was going to die too. He would die with Kagome.  
  
Then Gesshoku started laughing. "But yet, Naraku, you do not intend on bringing me my Gengetsu at all, did you?" Naraku looked at her surprised.  
  
"DID YOU?" Gesshoku said, her eyes flashing like the redness of a demon once again.  
  
"Do it now." Gesshoku commanded. Naraku didn't move. He was not going to be ordered around. Suddenly Demonique shrieked in pain.  
  
She plummeted to the ground from her air haven. She clawed at her chest. Naraku smiled.  
  
"So, you have mastered that skill, have you? Kill her for all I care. I was planning to do it anyways."  
  
"Na...Naraku!" Demonique cried out in anger at his words.  
  
I-I am going to be next! Kagura thought in anguish.  
  
"Stop it!" Sesshoumaru yelled, jumping around Gesshoku, holding her arms to her chest. Demonique stopped clawing at her chest and vanished at once.  
  
"She escaped." Gesshoku said. She leaned into Sesshoumaru's chest. She looked up at him dreamily for a second.  
  
"And it's all your fault." She added, trying to get away from his grip. Suddenly tenseiga pulsed.  
  
Sorry this chapter took so long. I had to keep rewriting it. I am not exactly happy with this one, but you guys had to wait for soooooooooo long.  
  
Oh, sorry if this isn't the way you wanted the story to go. I'm into sad stuff. (Read my other fic). 


	11. Not a Fairy Tale I couldn't think of an

Chapter 11: Not a Fairy Tale  
  
"Tenseiga?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Why? There is no one in pain.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!" Sesshoumaru turned to see his brother crying over the dead girl. Gesshoku's eyes closed. She raised her right arm quickly and snapped herself away from Sesshoumaru by pushing his arm into a painful position and kicking off the ground with both feet.  
  
"Ah-" Sesshoumaru said before receiving a kick in the mouth from Gesshoku, which set him plummeting into the ground.  
  
She seemed afraid of tenseiga, even though she's used it once before. Why?  
  
Sesshoumaru gazed up at Gesshoku unsurely. Why did his sword wish to cut her flesh? Would it some how save her from Naraku?  
  
That must be it! Since she's under Naraku's control, she's afraid of being set free of him. In other words, Naraku is afraid of losing her, so he's making her face and feelings look afraid! I must save her!  
  
In an instant, Sesshoumaru had jumped by Gesshoku's side and drawn tenseiga, slashing at her.  
  
"NO! Sesshoumaru, please, STOP!" She screamed. He swung at her again.  
  
"Don't worry, Naraku's grip over you will soon go away!" Sesshoumaru cried out.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..." Miroku said, looking at the frenzy in which the young demon Lord had so quickly become.  
  
Didn't she say that she wasn't under his control? If so, why is she scared of tenseiga? It would only cure her of Naraku's spell. I know there is a spell. There is a magic presence around her.  
  
Miroku looked at Sango, who was still unconscious.  
  
"Kirara!" He called. Kirara came at once. "Please, "Miroku continued, "take Sango and the young ones to a safe place until Sango wakes. I suppose then she'll want her revenge. If something goes wrong, leave immediately and as fast as you can!" With that, Miroku threw Sango, Shippo, and Rin onto Kirara and she flew away.  
  
"KAGURA!" Naraku yelled. "Don't let that miko escape again!" With that, Kagura flew after Kirara until she pulled suddenly out of her feather.  
  
"WHAT?" She cried. Her body was flung towards the ground, toward Miroku.  
  
NO! I can't die! Not here; not working for Naraku!  
  
"I - I don't want to die." She whispered. Silent tears slid up her face, since that was the motion she was moving away from, yet they were pulled beneath her and sucked into Miroku's wind tunnel.  
  
And in those tears were fear. Terrified of her destiny, Kagura saw one last figure.  
  
Se-Sesshoumaru!  
  
She cried, reaching out for him. He turned, as if hearing her. He saw her weakening figure. Sesshoumaru had no choice. He flung tenseiga right at the monk's hand, piercing through it.  
  
"ARGH!" Miroku yelled as his hand was being purified.  
  
"NO!" Naraku yelled. His curse was lifting off the monk's hand. Naraku stretched out his own arm and knocked tenseiga out of the way, grabbing the monk by the throat. Miroku coughed violently, clutching his enemy's arm. His small human nails digging through the digested skin of Naraku's demon arm. He was interrupted as Sesshoumaru's body was blasted into his side, along with a ball of purifying energy.  
  
Gesshoku ran forward and grabbed tenseiga. Suddenly, the Wound of the Wind was ripping through the ground. Gesshoku blocked it off with tenseiga.  
  
"Inuyasha." She said. Inuyasha's face was streaked with tears full of blood and hatred.  
  
"DON'T ... CALL ME THAT ... YOU WITCH!" Inuyasha roared as he unleashed his sword's power once again. Gesshoku dodged and Naraku got hit on his re- grown side, which Kagome had dissipated in her final arrow.  
  
"YOU MURDERER! HOW DARE YOU KILL THE ONE I LOVE!" Gesshoku's eyes went wide with shock.  
  
One who I love  
  
Who do I love?  
  
Love  
Love  
Who is it?  
In my mind...  
  
Silver hair, golden eyes...  
Inuyasha? A gengetsu... (Remember what gengetsu means) Is it you?  
  
Gesshoku slumped to the ground. She raised her hands up to her face and watched the dried blood flake off with every shiver she gave. She looked over Inuyasha, to see Kagome's body upon the grass. An eye – chilling look was on her face. One of betrayal.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
I do deserve to die...  
  
"Inuyasha, stop!" Miroku called, sucking Inuyasha into his wind tunnel but closing it of right before his body got sucked up. Inuyasha's weight knocked both him and Miroku over. It was all Miroku's body could take and he lost concious.  
  
"Miroku..." Inuyasha said.  
  
You wanted me to stop, why? Why must Gesshoku live even though what she's done?  
  
"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said, blood dripping from his mouth. "You mustn't kill her. She is under Naraku's control."  
  
Gesshoku started crack her knuckles.  
  
"But...but I'm not. I was always free." Both brothers stared in shock.  
  
"There are too many questions. I will just sum up what's happened. I am living off of my soul from my childhood. I made a deal with Naraku, knowing that you would all die."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Gesshoku in a horrified way.  
  
"Can't you see? I am only destroying you all."  
  
"That's enough to tell, Gesshoku." Naraku said, his guts and demon pieces everywhere.  
  
"But I did not know how much pain it would bring." She continued.  
  
"I said that's enough!"  
  
"NO!" Gesshoku screamed, tears tugging at the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Naraku told me he would resurrect me if I killed you all, namely Kagome, and when the job was completed, he would resurrect Gengetsu. But now I know that it will never happen."  
  
Naraku attacked the nearest thing next to him, which was Inuyasha. Caught off guard, Inuyasha was easily knocked off his feet. He turned around to swing tetsusaiga when a tentacle pierced right through his chest, puncturing his lungs.  
  
He made a gurgling sound, as if underwater. The truth was that he was drowning in his own blood. He clutched his chest.  
  
"Kagura finished him off." Naraku said. Kagura looked painfully at Naraku. She nodded and jumped to Inuyasha's side. He turned away from her and walked towards Kagome's body. A single wind blade cut his leg and he slumped to the ground.  
  
He got up again, and walked towards Kagome some more when another blade of wind cut his other leg. Yet he stood again and finished his way to Kagome's side. He slumped to the ground, next to his beloved.  
  
Kagome...I love you. I'm coming.  
  
Suddenly the wind blades ceased to be. Inuyasha looked up at Kagura, who was suspended in mid air, eyes full of pain, clutching her chest, gasping for air.  
  
"Don't." Gesshoku said. She raised tenseiga to bring her child back. But nothing happened.  
  
"What? Why is this not working?" She cried.  
  
"Tenseiga..." Sesshoumaru said, "Is used for good..." He could say no more.  
  
Her intentions are greedy, that's why tenseiga rejects her pleas.  
  
Sesshoumaru once again tried to get close to Gesshoku, watching Naraku airily as well. Kagura was released from the spell that Gesshoku had put on her.  
  
"You can't escape!" Kagura cried to Inuyasha. He looked up at her. She was shocked to see tears in his eyes.  
  
"You...don't want to escape?" Kagura asked him. Inuyasha continued his blank look at her.  
  
"You won't escape." Inuyasha bent over Kagome, kissing her cold, frosty blue lips, as if trying to warm them once again. But this was no fairy tale. Kagome was dead.  
  
And in the next few moments, so was he. Sesshoumaru spun around as soon as he heard the slush and caught within the corner of his eye his brother's head fall to the ground.  
  
"INUYASHA!" 


	12. Death

Chapter 12: Death  
  
"INUYASHA!" But yet it wasn't Sesshoumaru who yelled. A greenish tornado spun right into Naraku, sending more of him in pieces.  
  
Kouga stopped just short of Inuyasha's body and Kagome's.  
  
"Ka-Kagome!" He yelled, frightened by her lifeless stare. He spied the blood gushing from Inuyasha's neck.  
  
"Argh." He turned around, his lunch churning in his stomach. His shoulder clenched in pain.  
  
"I got here to late...that miko delayed me..." He turned to Gesshoku. It was then everyone saw why he was talking so. Gesshoku's miko arrow was deeply embedded in Kouga's shoulder.  
  
"Do you now see, Naraku? This was the interference in your barrier." Gesshoku said.  
  
"Kill him, Gesshoku." Naraku instructed. Gesshoku did not move. "KAGURA!" Naraku yelled. Kagura sent many of her wind blades.  
  
"FUJIN NO MAI!" She cried as she sent them to kill the wolf prince. She wouldn't have succeeded if Naraku hadn't pierced Kouga's chest from behind. He was thrown forward by the impact, right into Kagura's attack. Kouga's body was ripped to shreds.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared with disbelief.  
  
I didn't know...he was that...weak...  
  
"Kagura, kill Sesshoumaru." Naraku instructed. Kagura faced Sesshoumaru slowly. He saw pain in her eyes. She jumped forward, as if to attack him but stopped right before him, her fan raised. She choked before falling to the ground, tears ripped out of her eyes. She started sobbing on the ground.  
  
"Inu...yasha...Kago...me...Kouga..." was all everyone heard through her sobs.  
  
"I can't take it!" She screamed, turning to Naraku and hitting him with everything that she had. He just frowned and extended his hand and started to squeeze her heart.  
  
"That will do Kagura." He said, killing her quickly. She looked up at Sesshoumaru as she fell once again to the ground.  
  
"Revive them...please..." She whispered, it being her last wish to the man whom she loved.  
  
"Gesshoku." Sesshoumaru said turning, facing her. "I will revive Gengetsu if you kill Naraku." Gesshoku looked at him unsurely before having a look of surprise on her face. Sesshoumaru looked down, noting one of Naraku's tentacles right through his chest. His face contorted into pain as blood spilled from his lips. He fell to his knees. Three more stabbed through him quickly.  
  
"Ugh." He said as they quickly pulled out. His eyes closed and he fell, what seemed like slow motion to Gesshoku, to the ground, the blood flowing almost gracefully into the air behind him. Beads of it flew up his cheeks from his mouth before hitting the ground with a slump.  
  
Silver hair...gold eyes...I love him with the cresset moon...  
  
Gesshoku screamed, clutching her hair, pulling it out in all directions.  
  
"SESHOUMARU, NO!"  
  
Naraku turned to her.  
  
"Did you truly love him?" He asked smirking. Gesshoku kneeled to his body, putting all her healing powers into him, hoping that he was still alive.  
  
"Don't." Naraku said, slapping her away. She concentrated and Naraku felt himself being twisted apart, from the inside out. He tried to fight it, but to no avail. Sesshoumaru slowly opened his eyes.  
  
Why am I not dead?  
  
It was then he saw her body, surrounded with light. It was then he knew she was killing herself to kill Naraku, yet bring him as much healing as he could.  
  
"Ge...shouku..." He mumbled, watching her swallow herself in light. Naraku yelled in pain and vanished. Gesshoku fell to the ground. She got up slowly and crawled over to Sesshoumaru's body, thinking he was dead. She smiled in surprise at his eyes being open.  
  
Gesshoku's breathing rattled. She picked up tenseiga and put it under Sesshoumaru's arm. Then she bent forward by his face and kissed his moon. Her lips softly trailed down his nose to his lips where they never did what she had hoped to do. Her body caved under her and she fell to his side.  
  
He leaned over to her and looked deeply with in her eyes. He finished her last request. Her lips slowly turned cold under his own and he knew she had died. He kissed her on her forehead.  
  
"Rest in peace." He whispered. Sunlight beamed down upon them and Sesshoumaru looked up. He saw the mangled bodies of his brother's group. Inuyasha's head had rolled a few feet away from his body. Kagome was on her stomach, dried blood encrypted on her uniform blouse. The monk...Sesshoumaru was surprised to see him also dead.  
  
How did? When did he die?  
  
Sesshoumaru found a jagged cut, signaling he had been cut in half. It was probably one of Kagura's wind blades. Sesshoumaru got up and walked over to him, and bent down to look at it further when Miroku's body suddenly split in half, his guts, water, and blood spilled over the ground. Sesshoumaru quickly turned away.  
  
Kouga was lying in his own blood and guts. It seemed when he was punctured from behind; Naraku's tentacle had pushed his stomach and a few other organs out of his body. He had his blank blue stare in his eyes.  
  
That Sango person...had escaped with her pet, Kirara, Shippo, and Rin. He sniffed the air and turned around, meeting the demon exterminator's glossy eyes. Kirara had blocked Rin and Shippo's view of the battlefield.  
  
"MI-MIROKU!" She screamed, running to his body, wanting to sob into his chest, but knowing that she would've fallen through his body, she didn't. She looked up to see Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kouga. Her eyes even landed on Kagura. She crashed to the ground on her knees, sobbing hysterically into her hands. Sesshoumaru walked up behind her and pulled her to her feet, casting her aside.  
  
"Did you just watch them die? Did you do nothing about it?" She screamed at him, flailing her arms at him. He smacked her hard across her cheek, sending her down to the ground, next to Miroku. Her eyes landed on him again. 


	13. Golden Stare

Chapter 13: Golden Stare  
  
She quickly drew her sword, but instead of going after Sesshoumaru, she put it to her heart. Sesshoumaru frowned. As she started to thrust it into her heart, he knocked it far out of her grasp.  
  
"STOP! What do you care what I do!" Sesshoumaru snarled at her and drew tenseiga through the monk quickly and easily. Light enveloped his body and when it faded, he was sleeping peacefully. Sango was in a state of shock, joy, and sadness.  
  
"Please, please help Kagome Chan and Inuyasha. Please?" She asked, tears still gliding down her face. Sesshoumaru did as she asked. The group was soon all sleeping uncounted for. Even Kouga.  
  
He stepped towards Kagura and did the same.  
  
"What are you doing? She is the enemy!" Sango cried.  
  
"I did not do what I just did for you, but for her." He said before walking towards Gesshoku's body. She had a peaceful expression on her face. Her body slowly disintegrated into ashes. Sesshoumaru dug a small hole in the ground quite quickly, putting the ashes into it.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-Sama, where is Rin's mommy?" Rin asked, coming out from behind Ah-Un.  
  
"Rin! Sesshoumaru-Sammmmmmmaaaaaaa!" A croaky voice was heard. They all looked up to see Jaken falling out of the sky. Sesshoumaru's fur quickly reached up and wrapped around him, saving him from the fall.  
  
"Jaken-Sama! Where were you?" Rin cried. Jaken gulped.  
  
"Uh...you see, Naraku had me and uhhh...let me go cause I was crying for Sesshoumaru Sama!" Sesshoumaru dropped Jaken, who landed on his butt. Rin went and pulled him up, hugging him.  
  
"Where is that Gesshouku woman?" Jaken asked.  
  
"She has left this world in order to save us. That means, Rin, that she lived her life as a mother to you to her fullest." Rin nodded, understanding, but that didn't help her silent tears drip down her face.  
  
"Wipe you tears, Rin, you, must be proud of her." Jaken said. Rin did as she was told.  
  
"Let's go." Sesshoumaru turned to leave when he heard Kagura stir. He looked at her. She opened her eyes, and they locked onto his.  
  
Now I know...what that Gesshoku saw in him...his hair, his face, his soft interior, and...his golden stare.  
  
It was then Kagura knew what Gesshoku had last seen of Sesshoumaru/ She knew that the last thing that she had even seen in this world were his eyes. Just as she was seeing now.  
  
His golden eyes...  
  
His golden stare.  
  
A/N. Sorry so short. I was going to have them all die, but I thought I would make a semi happy ending. I would've preferred if they just all died except Sango, Kirara, and Shippo just to make them suffer. What use is it to have everyone die and not leave someone behind to suffer it?  
  
...Yeah...  
  
By the way, this is the end of this story. I got VERY bored with it, so that is probably why my writing started to suck towards the end. I usually have more fun with the gory parts.  
  
Please review and tell me if you liked or not, in other words, please critique my work. Flames are welcome. I'll be making a new story soon. I will put up a prologue and if anyone seems to like it, I will delete it and start the story. You guys will have to review though and tell me.  
  
Thanks for reading.  
  
Rynnie 


End file.
